


Surprising Finds

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking, This takes place right after they graduate from college, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having Eren over for a movie, he makes a surprising and somewhat embarrassing find while searching your room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Finds

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from DA user mew-chan-desu. 
> 
> I've tried to be as accurate with the BDSM as possible. I'm not in the Lifestyle, so if anyone is and I've gotten stuff wrong, please let me know so I can change it! The last thing I want to do is give out inaccurate information.

Sometimes it astounded you just how open some of your friends were. Sure, there was the typical changing and getting naked in front of friends, that wasn’t a big deal. But that was just the tip of the iceberg. Krista and Ymir were always very open about their sex life, telling you and your friends hilarious stories about comical mishaps in the bedroom. Levi and Petra weren’t exactly running their mouths about everything, but they didn’t keep their lips sealed about their more intimate moments. In your group of friends, everyone was open about sex.

Except for you. 

It wasn’t a matter of shame. It was just that your special tastes were generally frowned upon and had several misconceptions about it. And that absolute travesty of a novel _Fifty Shades of Grey_ just made it even worse. You were into BDSM but because of all the misinformation going around, you hadn’t told any of your friends that you were into it. That and it just hadn’t came up, thank God. 

The air conditioning in your apartment was cranked at full blast to counteract the unbearably hot weather outside. Summer was in full swing and with blistering days came lots and lots of free time. Currently you were in the middle of reorganizing your apartment, bringing all of your movies and CDs into the living room and out of your closet. Not to mention you were moving your furniture around and everything was a mess. But because it was summer it meant you didn’t have to rush to get things done, so although you had plans at your apartment, you figured getting everything together could be done another day. 

And it’s not like Eren minded. He had been one of your closest friends since the two of you were in diapers. He understood that you took your time when needed and was fine with it. He understood a lot about you. He’d probably even understand if you told him about your love of BDSM and that you were in the Lifestyle. Well, maybe not. You weren’t exactly sure. Sometimes Eren was a hard person to gauge. He tended to zone out when your friends started talking about sex so who knew how he’d react to your secret. Not to mention he, a very outspoken liberal, literally _protested_ with conservatives, of all people, because the library carried copies of _Fifty Shades of Grey._ Of course, that was for an abusive, inaccurate relationship giving a bad name to BDSM, but you didn’t know if he realized they were two different things. All you knew was that he considered “it” abuse and that he didn’t want it to spread. You’d been too scared to ask him to clarify so you never did. 

But that was water under the bridge. Kinda. You never brought it up again, Eren never brought it up, so the two of you just went along with your lives as if it had never happened. The two of you were still close friends and that’s what mattered to you. You loved Eren, both platonically and romantically, and you were just happy to have him in your life. Whether or not you’d confess that love was a similar story to Eren protesting at the library, although less intense and this didn’t end with him screaming at several horny and misled soccer moms. It was all very vague and action would only happen if something prompted it. So far nothing had, and along with all of your other fears, it looked like it wasn’t ever going to happen. 

“Have you found _Lord of the Rings_ yet?” you asked Eren from your spot on the couch. 

“Not yet. Are you sure you moved it into the cabinet yet? These look like they’re all animated movies,” Eren said, pulling out _The Little Mermaid_ and waving it around as if to prove his point. 

“I thought I put all fantasy movies in there but maybe not. Go check in my room in my armoire. I’ll keep looking in this cabinet,” you told him. He got up and headed to your bedroom while you searched through the newly built Ikea cabinet. “I still can’t believe _Age of Ultron_ sold out.” 

“I know! I thought we were going to be okay. It came out weeks ago,” Eren lamented, voice somewhat muffled by the distance between you two. “We can try again tomorrow morning and then go have breakfast.” 

“That sounds great. Once we get through _Lord of the Rings_ we can go online and see what times it’s playing,” you said. _Man, I really thought I put fantasy movies in here,_ you thought, closing the cabinet door and going to the other side of it. Pulling out several plastic cases you dug deeper into the cabinet and lo and behold, _Lord of the Rings_ and a few other fantasy titles were tucked behind mystery movies. “Eren! I found it!” Silence permeated through the air as you waited for Eren’s response. _Is he all right? Usually he’s quick to respond to stuff._ “Eren! I got it, you can come back in now!” you yelled a little louder. Still no response. 

You stood up and walked down the short hallway into your bedroom. “You okay, Eren? I called out for you like, five times. Is everything o -” Your voice trailed off as you looked down at Eren. He was on the floor sitting, a very large box in front of him open for all the world to see. _Oh shit, he found my toys!_ “I, uh, I can explain.” 

“It’s pretty self-explanatory,” he commented, lifting a whip out of the box. You could feel hot blood rushing to your cheeks and your head was spinning in the worst kind of way. “I never knew you were into this kind of thing.” 

“It never came up, I guess,” you shrugged, carefully watching his every move as if he’d suddenly lash out at you. 

“So you know how to use this thing?” he asked, carefully surveying the whip. 

“Yeah. It’s been a while, but I know how to use it,” you answered sheepishly. He nodded, green eyes still locked on the leather whip. 

“I-I know this is weird, but maybe, er, maybe you could use it on me?” he inquired, glancing up at you. Now that wasn’t something you expected. 

“What? You wanna try this?” you asked incredulously, gesturing towards the whip and the box full of toys. 

“Yeah! I want to try it. I’ve always been curious about it,” Eren admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I’d rather try it with someone I know and trust. That is, if you’d be willing to,” he added hurriedly. “I’d never want you to do something you’re uncomfortable with -” 

“No! I . . . I would be willing to do this with you,” you said, embarrassment burning like fire under your cheeks. His face lit up. 

“You would?” 

“Yeah! I trust you . . . and it’d be fun to give you a taste of the life. To be honest, I thought you were against this kind of thing,” you admitted. 

“What? I’m not. I’m against people using it to excuse abusive behavior but . . . wait, are you talking about the protest? I know the difference between that trash and real BDSM! I’m not going into this blind! I’ve done my research!” he defended himself. 

“How was I supposed to know you knew? You never said anything to clarify it!” you argued. 

“When would that kind of thing come up?!” You sighed shortly, burying your face in your hands. You couldn’t believe this was happening. That Eren wanted to try this, that you were arguing about this. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed,” you said. 

“It’s fine, I get it. So, where do we start?” 

“What, you want to do this now?!” _Talk about eager,_ you thought. 

“Well, yeah. I’m here, so why not go ahead and do it? Unless, you don’t want to -” 

“No, it’s not that! I just didn’t think you were that eager to try it and we just got done fighting. I, uh, I’m not really sure where to start. I guess just with the basic stuff and modify it for our needs,” you said. “So, this stuff can be pretty serious. When we have a session, which are called scenes, it might not lead to sex. It can, but it’s not always a given. Just a heads up. I’m guessing from you wanting me to whip you that you’re wanting to be a sub? Is that okay with you?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine with me unless you’re usually the sub. I don’t want to mess with your usual act.” 

“No, I’m a switch but I’m more of a domme so we’re all good.” 

“A switch?” 

“Yeah, meaning I’m both a domme and a sub.” 

“Oh, okay.” _Oh, he’s so new at this,_ you thought as you suppressed a grin. It was pretty cute, this kind of attitude. 

“Are there any things that trigger you or might give you a panic/anxiety attack?” you asked. 

“Uh . . . I’m allergic to cherries?” he replied. 

“Okay,” you hummed as you grabbed a notebook and made a note. “But I mean is there anything we need to avoid during our scene? Something that could easily lead to any kind of serious trauma?” 

“Besides that, no,” he responded. “What about you?” You quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“What are your triggers or allergens? I don’t want to set you off. Or give you an allergic reaction.” 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine,” you told him with a smile. “I promise. Are there any moves or motions you don’t want to do?” 

“No, I’m down for whatever,” he replied. _Is he trying to be the tough guy? Someone can’t be this easy-going when they’re in the Lifestyle._

“You know, it’s totally okay to draw lines. That’s why we’re talking right now and not just going at it. It’s completely okay to tell me what you want and don’t want.” 

“I know. I just don’t have a lot of things that bother me. Really, I’m not trying to act tough for you,” he said. 

“Okay. But if you remember something or want to change something, just let me know, okay? Final question, what’s something you’d never say during sex. We need to make a safeword in case things go south.” 

“I don’t know,” he said with a small shrug. “Do we need one?” 

“You never know. We’re not doing this without one,” you insisted stubbornly. “Better safe than sorry.” 

“Can our safeword just be ‘safeword?’ I mean, that’s easy enough to remember, right?” he suggested. 

“I, uh, yeah, I guess it is,” you said, and then laughed. “I’ve never thought of using ‘safeword’ as a safeword before. But I’m down for it. It’s easy.” 

“So that’s it?” he asked slowly. 

“That’s it.” You gave him a grin. “And now we get to the fun part. Are you ready?” He returned your grin and put out his wrists for you. 

“I’m ready.” As you dug through your boxes trying to find softer leather cuffs, a sense of excitement seeped into your bloodstream. It felt weird to do a scene and not get in the mindset first. But truth was, you’d rather not stall with Eren. He was here, you were here, your things were out and it was prime time to do this. It was new and exhilarating. You roughly pulled his shirt off and cuffed his wrists together. Pushing him down onto the bed, your fingers wrapped around his belt. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, you know that?” _Oh God, that’s so cliched. He’s going to think I’m a terrible domme. I have to step up my game._ “Walking around in those tight pants, digging through other people’s things. You have to be punished.” You reached around under his body and undid his belt, sliding it off and throwing it to aside. _Should I go ahead and spank him with his boxers on? No, he needs it on the skin so the whipping doesn’t hurt as much. Okay, here I go._ Your fingers dug into his waistbands and pulled his pants and boxers down sharply, exposing his ass to the cool air. 

_Whack._ Your hand hit his exposed skin mercilessly. Eren cried out, a guttural growl mixing with a moan. “You like that?” When he said nothing, you gave him another hard slap. “I asked you a question. I expect you to talk to me when I address you. Now tell me, do you like it?” 

“Yes.” _Whack._

“Yes, _who?”_

“Yes, uh, domme? Ma’am? Domme-ma’am?” _Whack._

“Mistress.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” You grinned at him and stopped slapping him. _I could get used to him calling me that._ Your fingers ran themselves over his reddened skin. “You’ve been taking your punishment well. Too well. Guess we’ll have to be harsher on you.” Eren froze, a spark in his eyes as you reached for the whip and gave him a sultry look. 

“Are you sorry for what you did?” you asked. _Crack!_ Eren shouted in ecstasy, and you could see pink tinging his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, Mistress!” _Crack!_

“Will it happen again?” 

“No, Mistress! It won’t happen again!” _Crack! Crack! Crack!_ Eren’s moans were constant as you whipped him. Part of you was relieved he was loving it. When it came to acting out scenes, who knew what could happen? And part of you was feeling excitement stir in your body. You wanted him, there was no doubting that. _I’ll just take care of it when he leaves,_ you told yourself. _We can’t have sex. Once after-care’s over and he leaves, I’ll get this fixed and it’ll be no big deal._ Angry red lines were forming in Eren’s skin and despite his clear enjoyment, you knew it was time to stop. 

“I think you’ve learned your lesson. Will you behave from now on?” 

“Yes. Mistress,” Eren moaned. You gave him another sultry grin before breaking out into a happy one. 

“And, end scene,” you said dramatically with a laugh. “You did amazing, Eren. I’m really proud of you.” You sat on the bed and unlatched his handcuffs. Your arms wrapped around him in a hug, burying your face in his chocolate hair. “How are you feeling? I’ve got some milk and cookies we can have. We could just lie here too, but we should probably have a small snack so blood sugar doesn’t drop.” 

“I, uh . . “ Worry shot through your system at the embarrassed look on his face. _Did I do something wrong?_

“Eren, are -?” 

“I’m really sorry but I, uh, I have a problem,” He was blushing intensely and looking everywhere but in your direction. Your eyes flitted down to his pants and you got a visual confirmation. 

“Oh.” _Would it be right of me to offer it? I mean, I like him, and if he wants to, what’s the big deal?_ “Eren, do you, uh, would you have to have sex? I mean, it’s totally okay if -” He didn’t give you a chance to finish your sentence, lips crashing into yours and interrupting yours sentence. _I’ll take that as a yes._ Melting into him, your hands travelled up the soft, lean muscles of his back. His hands were everywhere, greedly digging into your skin and exploring every inch he could reach. You inhaled sharply as pleasure jolted through your veins from his hands stroking your sweet spot. Your fingers dug into your clothes and pulled them off. 

Eren’s lips wandered over your neck, pulling you in closer and closer. Heat was radiating off of his skin. His hips ground against yours greedily, pushing his hand harder against you. You were painfully aware of how much your lower regions were throbbing, aching for more of him. You put him on his back and you quickly shed your pants and underwear. Reaching into your bedside drawer, you pulled out a condom and tore the package open and slipped the condom on him. Yo gave him one last look, giving him a chance to back out if he wanted to stop. 

“I want this,” he said, hands reaching and grabbing your hips. 

“I do too.” You smiled at him. In one gracefully move, you lowered yourself onto his cock, eliciting moans and gasps from both of you. Moving hard and fast, you lowered and raised yourself, pumping his shaft. Eren was loud, moaning and crying out for you. He was completely under your spell, enthralled by your power and it was intoxicating to watch. You worked him, desperately trying to make yourself and him reach heaven. He came loudly, shouting and yelling your name. You followed suit soon after him, moving incredibly fast so you could finish quickly. Your body shuddered as ecstasy flowed through your entire body. Looking down at a happy and sated-looking Eren, you gave him a small grin. _God, putting that all on the table feels great._

  
  


“That was insane and awesome,” Eren said as later that afternoon as you two cuddled in your bed munching on cookies. There were no words to describe how relieving it felt to hear that you’d done a good job and he’d had a great experience. 

“You know, if you want to do this again, I’d totally be down for it,” you told him. 

“Oh, thank God you said it first,” he sighed, making you giggle. “I was worried I was going to come off too strong if I asked.” 

“No, not at all! I’m just really glad you loved it,” you said sincerely. 

“Yeah, I really did,” he smiled sweetly at you.


End file.
